narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Konohamaru Sarutobi
Name Do you think its possible to recognize him as Konohamaru Sarutobi? --Kakashi Namikaze 14:25, 11 May 2008 (UTC) :The same reason why we don't call Tsunade, Tsunade Senju or Naruto Uzumaki Naruto Namikaze. We do not know for certain what their last name is and this isn't the place to assume.--TheUltimate3 14:37, 11 May 2008 (UTC) I think it is time to change it to Konohamaru Sarutobi. He says that he and his uncle Asuma are part of the Sarutobi Clan which kind of confirmed that Sarutobi is his Last name. :As long as Konohamaru's surname hasn't been stated to be Sarutobi, we shouldn't change it. It is still possible that Konohamaru has a different surname, or even has no surname at all. --ShounenSuki 19:12, 19 November 2008 (UTC) Now Konohamaru surname been confirmed on chapter 428. We should change the name then on here right. To Konohamaru Sarutobi. Hopemon 05:34, 12 December 2008 (UTC) Rasengan Has it been stated who showed him how to perform the Rasengan? None of the other Rasengan user's were ever seen interacting with him (except naruto maybe). Could he had learned it himself like he leran the Harem jutsu? WhiteStrike 01:20, 15 December 2008 (UTC) :Newest chapter revealed that Naruto taught it to him some time after he and Jiraiya found the Fifth Hokage.--TheUltimate3 02:01, 15 December 2008 (UTC) Go check in Onemanga.com Chapter 428 pages 4-6 Did someone notice when in manga when naruto taught Konohamaru Rasengan, Naruto looked like in Part I but Konohamaru like in Part II?--LeafShinobi (talk) 13:49, July 5, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, probably just a mistake. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 15:31, July 5, 2011 (UTC) ::But can we assume thatit should be Part I?--LeafShinobi (talk) 15:41, July 5, 2011 (UTC) :::I think we can. Not only did Naruto have very little time to teach Konohamaru the Rasengan in Part II and would Konohamaru already know about the Rasengan then, but Naruto's design is far better know to Kishimoto-sensei than Konohamaru's, so it would be less likely he'd make a mistake with that. Not to mention that Konohamaru's Part I and Part II designs are very similar. The way Naruto is talking about the Rasengan also makes me think he himself had only just learnt it. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 16:08, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Post Hidan and Kakuzu arc Eugh, the "Post Hidan and Kakuzu arc" section is starting to look horrible. Piles of small notes inside of parenthesis. Notes in parenthesis is something you are supposed to avoid using at all costs. It's not a MoS thing, it's a universal rule in writing. Adding piles of notes inside of parenthesis ruins the flow of an article and lowers the written quality of the article. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Dec 26, 2008 @ 11:06 (UTC) Age When did it say his age? :Third Databook and please sign your comments. --Silver Ninja-Talk- 18:46, 13 April 2009 (UTC) JUTSU In chapter 427 page 3 we can see Konohamaru performs a hand-seal. what jutsu does he intend to perform? I think it was written ones in the chapter but I guess the translation was updated and changed. :The next time he is seen; his Shadow clone fights Pain (chapter 428 page 1). However, from what I can tell, he is using the dragon hand seal, and the only jutsu I have found that starts with it is Shadow Neck Bind Technique. It might be a hand seal for some sort of diversion jutsu. Jacce | Talk 18:13, 29 July 2009 (UTC) infobox picture Should Konohamaru infobox image be changed because it is not his first appearance? Ttogafer (talk) 15:07, December 18, 2009 (UTC) :Do you mean where he's wearing a helmet? He wears goggles for most of Part I, and the only criteria is that the image be from Part I. ''~SnapperT '' 18:06, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Infobox Messed Up Someone messed up the infobox and i don't know how to fix it (really im afriad of making it worst.) Can someone please fix it? --KiumaruHamachi (talk) 20:26, December 29, 2009 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi Name Considering his last name is Sarutobi, wouldn't Asuma's sibling be his dad? When you marry the woman normally changes her last name to her husband's last name. -A Naruto fan :We only deal with facts. That is speculating. Jacce | Talk 18:58, January 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Also, it isn't uncommon in Japan for a man to marry into a higher-standing family and assume his wife's family name. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 19:15, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Wind Nature Type seeing konohamaru using rasengan that bugged me wasn't rasengan an wind release technique ? doesn't that make konohamaru a wind nature type ? --Petar93 (talk) 23:19, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :Rasengan doesn't use nature transformation, thats Wind Release: Rasengan which only Naruto uses.--Deva 27 (talk) 23:22, March 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Right But about his rasengan being so small .... it can't be just small when naruto was at konohamaru's age he made a normal rasengan maybe his "small" rasengan had been combined with something --Petar93 (talk) 08:48, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :::Maybe Naruto just has more chakra than Konohamaru, what with him being the jinchuriki of the Nine-Tails and all. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 09:42, March 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::Bottomline, Konohamaru isn't Wind natured as far as we know. Why do so many people think that the basic Rasengan is wind natured? First Kakashi, now Konohamaru. Omnibender - Talk - 12:26, March 2, 2010 (UTC) no no about kakashi ok he copied it i never said anything but i think that konohamaru might use some nature type and combine it with rasengan therefore making it small --Petar93 (talk) 21:24, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :Or it could be small because he hasn't perfected it.--Deva 27 (talk) 21:26, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :You didn't, but last week someone tried to add Wind Release to Kakashi's natures, saying that he was wind natured because he could use Rasengan. Omnibender - Talk - 21:29, March 2, 2010 (UTC) yeah that sucks :D :D and about not been perfect hey remember naruto trained konohamaru throw all the steps of the rasengan and it seems that he got it cuz if he hadn't he would not be able to do rasengan :P but hey and remember when naruto promised konohamaru to teach him a bigger rasengan i am almost sure he was talking about Oodama rasengan --Petar93 (talk) 00:08, March 3, 2010 (UTC) :And even if he does teach him Odama Rasengan, it still isn't a Wind natured technique. His small Rasengan is most likely because he has less chakra and is less skilled then Naruto when he learned it. Also, consider how Naruto learned to do the original Rasengan: with the balloon and the ball for forming the shape. His Rasengan was that size. Maybe he trained Konohamaru with a smaller-sized object. Sexy Jutsu: Hot Body Pole Dance No one gonna make an article for that and add it to his jutsu list?--暗闇の門番 - "Gatekeeper of Darkness"'' (言うことを何かを得た - "You got something to say?") 03:59, August 18, 2010 (UTC) :When was that ever used, and by whom? Omnibender - Talk - 22:40, August 18, 2010 (UTC) :Anime, fourth hokages legacy (part 1?), by konohamaru. SimAnt 22:41, August 18, 2010 (UTC) ::yeah. It was used By Konohamaru, and Naruto himself stated he could use it. I'd add it myself, but I don't know where I'd get the kanji and other things, and I don't want to get in trouble.--暗闇の門番 - "Gatekeeper of Darkness"'' (言うことを何かを得た - "You got something to say?") 23:44, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Trivia In the trivia, I read this part: :Although Asuma has been confirmed as his uncle, Konohamaru's parents have not been shown and it is currently unknown which of them is Asuma's sibling. However, it is known that Asuma was the younger., can we say that Asuma's sibling is Konohamaru's father? Because of course if his sibling is a female, Konohamaru will be on the other clan of his father. --_-_-=NejiLoverr26 (Talk- -Links) 06:50, May 18, 2011 (UTC) ::In Japan, it isn't uncommon for a man to marry into his wife's clan, if that clan is more important or in need of a male heir. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 08:00, May 18, 2011 (UTC) :::No Shounen, that wasn't I mean, it was obvious that his father was Asuma's brother, and if her mother was his sibling, he will not be on that (Sarutobi) clan, but his father's clan. --_-_-=NejiLoverr26 (Talk- -Links) 08:46, May 18, 2011 (UTC) ::::No, it's not obvious. As I said, it isn't uncommon for a man to marry into his wife's clan in Japan. In other words, Konohamaru's mother can be Asuma's sister, yet Konohamaru could still be a Sarutobi. And that's not even bringing marriages within the clan into this. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 09:44, May 18, 2011 (UTC) :::::Okay, I get your point. Maybe his father died and the mother can name her after her surname. Am I right? I was really focusing on his parents, not the marriages thing. --_-_-=NejiLoverr26 (Talk- -Links) 13:35, May 18, 2011 (UTC) :You're still not understanding the Japanese culture. If Asuma has a sister and she marries a husband that doesn't belong to a clan or is from a clan of lesser status then her husband would become a Sarutobi hence Konohamaru's name would still be "Sarutobi".--Cerez365™ 13:45, May 18, 2011 (UTC) ::Well fine... the higher clan status between the parents, and the child will go to the higher one if possible ^_^_-_-=NejiLoverr26 (Talk- -Links) 07:53, May 19, 2011 (UTC) :::I can't help but ask but is this the same situation with Naruto? The Uzumaki clan is "higher" rank than Namikaze, so Naruto was placed in the Uzumaki clan. I also understand that the third hokage probably made it Uzumaki for security reasons.--Alastar 89 (talk) 07:07, May 23, 2011 (UTC) ::::No, the reason Naruto was given the Uzumaki name was clearly explained as being a security measure. Also, it's rather rare for a man to take on their wife's name. It generally only happens when either the name is on the verge of extinction, or if the woman is the only heir to the family and even then usually only if there is some sort of family company or tradition involved. A good example would be the Nintendo family: ::::Nintendo was founded in 1889 by Fusajirō Yamauchi. He only had a daughter, Tei, so his son-in-law, Sekiryō Kaneda, married into the Yamauchi family and took on the Yamauchi name. ::::In the case of Minato and Kushina, there is no reason why Minato would take on the Uzumaki name. Being from another village, the Uzumaki clan had no real standing in Konoha, nor were there any (known) reasons of inheritance. It's highly likely that Kushina was simply known as Kushina Namikaze after their marriage. ::::Of course, in the case of the Sarutobi family, it is also highly likely that it was Konohamaru's father who was the son of Hiruzen. However, we simply cannot just assume this, because there is the possibility that this isn't the case. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 13:10, May 23, 2011 (UTC) ::::: I'll admit Shounen-senpai that your ^ explanation makes me understand it now. Of course it's rather rare for a man to take his wife's name. But there's really higher possibility that his father was Sarutobi's son... --NejiLoverr26 (Il anime) 13:39, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique When did Konohamaru use the Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique in the anime? I don't remember it. -- (talk) 23:19, October 22, 2011 (UTC) zhvan :In the OVA for the fifth Shippūden movie. You can see it in a couple promos. Omnibender - Talk - 23:53, October 22, 2011 (UTC) ::Lordy this was ridiculously hard to find but here it is. It's at the 27s mark.--Cerez365™ 00:18, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Wind Release Should he have Wind Release listed also (since he can use the Ransengan)? --KiumaruHamachi (talk) 14:19, November 5, 2011 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi :No, the original Rasengan is not a wind release. (talk) 14:22, November 5, 2011 (UTC) ::Could have sworn it was. --KiumaruHamachi (talk) 14:23, November 5, 2011 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi :::No. The only wind release-version of Rasengan is the Wind Release: Rasenshuriken that Naruto uses. The original Rasengan had Shape Transformation but not Nature Transformation. Joshbl56 14:31, November 5, 2011 (UTC) :Oh ight, thanks. --KiumaruHamachi (talk) 14:35, November 5, 2011 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi It amazes me (and not in a good way) that there are people who still think the Rasengan to be Wind Release. Omnibender - Talk - 17:29, November 5, 2011 (UTC) ::Well, I'm usually the Naruto Know-it-All (thanks to Naruto Wiki), but I had a legit question. Jeez. --KiumaruHamachi (talk) 21:40, November 5, 2011 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi :::Half an arc showed Naruto training to add Wind Release to the Rasengan. It shouldn't be a question. It's not an obscure detail. Omnibender - Talk - 21:48, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Infobox Image Shouldn't we put his picture from the Naruto episode 2? --Ilnaruto me 20:13, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Stats? How is it he has no stats given yet ? I mean he is Naruto's "rival" and named after Konoha also grandson of Hiruzen ... Add Shadow Clones and Rasengan to that and I think he should have some stats already O_o :Complain to Kishimoto-sensei, I'd say. Or wait until the next databook is published. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 11:04, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Im sorry. Was not meant as an complaint ... and sorry i forgot to sign up my post, was almost sure i did. Im just surprised since he seems important to me. --Elveonora (talk) 11:09, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Ninja Rank Is it true that Konohamaru became a Chūnin and that we should change his Rank. :While I'm not 100% sure because the OVA's been omitted from subbing for some reason, he was seen wearing a flak jacket at the end of his match with Naruto who was congratulating him. However, that does not mean he is a chūnin. Only Masashi Kishimoto has the power to give ranks and promote his characters, everything else is fodder and incorrect.--Cerez365™ (talk) 01:22, April 28, 2012 (UTC) so the oav it isn't canonical...bad i love this oav and konohamaru chunin --Nitram86 (talk) 21:47, April 28, 2012 (UTC) If Konohamaru showed up in the next chapter as a Genin, I'd lol. This time I agree with Cerez, even though OVA counts as anime content, I'm against him being listed as Chunin. Maybe a mention in trivia section like "in the anime he is already Chunin" etc.--Elveonora (talk) 22:07, April 28, 2012 (UTC) :Not actual anime, so no. Omnibender - Talk - 04:01, April 29, 2012 (UTC) ::I agree with Omnibender. Jacce | Talk | 20:05, April 29, 2012 (UTC) chuunin so should we say konohamaru's a chuuning now, in light of the recent OVA?-- (talk) 20:01, April 29, 2012 (UTC) :Read the section just above this one. Jacce | Talk | 20:02, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Well konohamaru is a chunnin in the anime not manga. :Nope. OVA isn't canon. Omnibender - Talk - 02:29, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Movie debut Konohamaru was seen in Naruto 5: Blood Prison, seen here but we need an admin to add it to the infobox.--Cerez365™ (talk) 20:05, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Mistake in Quote? "I promised… someday, I would fight Naruto over the name of Hokage! Naruto is my rival, hey!! That's why I can't choose to run away!! Because if I chose that path, Naruto wouldn't there at the end!!!" This is the quote I am talking about. Right at the end is where I think there is a mistake. "Naruto wouldn't there at the end. Before the "there", there should be the word "be". I don't actually know the quote, but in English, "Naruto wouldn't there" would make no sense whatsoever. Adam10003 (talk) 03:24, February 9, 2013 (UTC)Adam